vlwfandomcom-20200214-history
Timo Mendes
Timo Mendes is the son of Julia Mendes and Tim Sander, living in Palma, on the island of Mallorca, Spain. He has been adopted by Ricardo Mendes, his mothers new husband. He is a good friend of Emilio Sanchez. Biography Birth Timo's father Tim was murdered before Timo's birth. A little before the child's birth, Julia, taking back her name von Anstetten, met her future husband, Ricardo Mendes. Timo was born on the fifth of June in 1994 in Palma, Mallorca. (This is retconned though, he was supposed to have been born in 1997/1998, check the Notes section.) He was adopted by Ricardo at birth, so his only surname ever was Mendes. In his birth certificate, his father was listed as unknown. The Truth about His Father In order to take some flying lessons, Timo needed to be 18. Since his parents didn't want to pay for regular lessons, he decided to fake his birth certificate so it would say that he's 18. He broke into the priest's office with the help of Emilio, and found his birth certificate, which said that his father was unknown. He challenged his parents with this, and they told him that his biological father was just a one-night-stand of Julia. This wasn't the truth, and Timo felt this, so he didn't believe his mother. He left the island to visit a friend in Spain for a while. He kept pushing her mother into telling him more about his real father, but Julia wouldn't let down. The Clarissa made a plan, and told Timo she'd hired detectives to look for his father. This was also a lie, and a few days later, she told Timo that there was nothing to be found. Eventually he accepted this, and they stopped arguing about it. Meeting his cousin In August Timo met a girl named Leonie Richter, who was revealed to be the Padre Jan's daughter. He and his best friend Emilio started spending time with her. Eventually Leonie fell in love with Timo. She wrote him a song, but wouldn't give it to him because he thought he would reject her love. She found Timo on the beach one day, after he had unintentionally taken drugs. Timo tried to have sex with her, which hurt Leonie a lot. The next day Timo couldn't remember anything, but Leonie was still mad at him, which he didn't understand. He tried to apologize, but since he didn't know what he'd done wrong, Leonie didn't accept it. So Timo decided to make a gift for Leonie. He went into her computer and took the song she'd recorded for him. At home, he made a music video for it, and put it on the internet, sending a link to Leonie. Seeing the video Leonie was angry, and demanded that Timo take the video down. She also told Timo that she wrote the song for him. Timo did what she'd asked him to, but Leonie realized that she liked the video. She came to visit Timo and Emilio, and while Emilio had to work in the kitchen, Timo and Leonie went to the beach. They got closer and became a couple. They drove to the Finca Mendes, since Timo's family was having a barbecue. They announced to the family that they were together, after which the family told them that Jan and Timo's mother Julia were twins, which meant Timo and Leonie were cousins. Occupation Timo currently works in Palma as a waiter, but he wants to become a pilot when he grows up. Family tree Notes *Timo was born either in 1997 or 1998, which would make him 13 or 14 years old by 2011. Though the show made him 17 years old, as has happened with Leonie Richter. Category:Current cast Category:2011 Category:Mallorca Category:Pages with a family tree Category:Mendes family Category:2012